


Who Said Anything...

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, M/M, also, i was too lazy to properly punctuate, rp converted, so meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is from a roleplay I did. I am Jackson, @aainiouu (on tumblr) was Lucas, @anilengka (on tumblr) was Bellamy, & @amazalina (on tumblr) was Diyoza...I have no idea what this is...probably more to come...





	Who Said Anything...

**Jackson**

my _boyfriend_ is amazing

 

 **Diyoza** _whispering_

He didn't deny it Jack. Bellarke level confirmation right here.

 

 **Jackson** _whispering_

I know, Di. I'm dying

 

 **Diyoza** _whispering_

He's kinda hot in a space pirate costume. I totally approve of your choice.

 

**Lucas**

What are you whispering about?

 

**Diyoza**

About your level of hotness on a scale from Dying Atom to Blue shirt Bellamy

 

**Jackson**

he's definitely up there. even with armor bellamy

 

**Bellamy**

Did you just use me and my shirt on a hotness scale???

 

**Diyoza**

Yeah at the top of it

 

 **Bellamy** _blushes_

 

**Diyoza**

Let's not lie to ourselves there you know you're hot everyone knows it and we know you know

 

**Lucas**

Bellamy my lad

 

**Jackson**

I'm sure Clarke would _love_ to bang you but both of you are being idiots, so

 

**Lucas**

Still waiting for the news on bellarke front!

 

**Bellamy**

Grandpa!

 

**Jackson**

give my boyfriend some news!

 

**Bellamy**

What?  Who said anything about my wife wanting to bang me?

 

**Jackson**

oh, hon, you're so oblivious

 

**Lucas**

And don't forget that I intend to kidnap your wife. Just so that you two will DO SOMETHING

 

**Bellamy**

Are you gonna take me too?

 

**Lucas**

Naah

 

**Bellamy**

I have so many questions! No?

 

**Jackson**

you have to save her you idiot

 

 **Bellamy** _pouts_

 

**Lucas**

I can let you point at me with a gun or a sword

 

**Bellamy**

You could save me a lot of time if you just take me with to start. You know.

 

**Lucas**

So that Clarke'll see how dashing you are

 

**Bellamy**

Lock us up together....

 

**Jackson**

oh good lord, you just wanna bang her

 

**Lucas**

Oh OH, WELL. I have a nice and tiny janitor's closet on my ship

 

**Jackson**

ooh, yes

 

**Bellamy**

DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?

 

**Jackson**

I may or may not be forever drunk because of how much i drank during the goddamn dark year

 

**Lucas**

There is not a lot of room to throw things though

 

**Jackson**

should we empty it out first?

 

**Bellamy**

Throw things?

 

**Jackson**

we don't want them getting hurt. or...do we?

 

**Bellamy**

But...Wait. No.

 

**Jackson**

so doctor clarke kicks in

 

**Bellamy**

Stop.

 

**Lucas**

I know you are not going to hurt your Boo bellamy

 

**Jackson**

i know for a fact that whenever Clarke goes into doctor mode she gets really angsty

 

**Jackson**

we should make them both wear armor

 

**Lucas**

I just meant if you get frustrated you don't have room to throw things or pace...

 

**Bellamy**

My armor is pretty great.

 

**Jackson**

they won't be able to keep their hands off of each other

 

**Bellamy**

Look at it!

 

**Jackson**

we know,

 

 **Jackson** _pats Bellamy on the head_

 

**Lucas**

You'll need to find out other ways to hmm

 

**Bellamy**

It's so flattering!

 

**Lucas**

CHANNEL your energy

 

**Jackson**

omg you're so cute when you insinuate things Luc

 

 **Lucas** _winks badly_

 

**Bellamy**

What?

 

**Jackson**

stop you're making me blush babe

 

**Bellamy**

Oh! Maybe I should just let you guys... Uh...Yeah…

 

**Jackson**

no, we're trying to get you and clarke to have babies

do you want a say in this conversation or not?

 

 **Bellamy**  

BABIES! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BABIES! Nooooooooooo. We adopt. Together we've raised over 100 children!

 

**Jackson**

but imagine your hair with clarke's eyes! you can adopt too!

 

 **Bellamy** _mutters_

don't tell them your success rate

 

**Lucas**

Tbh

 

**Bellamy**

Guys!

 

**Lucas**

Are you SURE that Madi is not your child?

 

**Jackson**

honestly though

 

**Lucas**

Like biologically

 

**Bellamy**

Of course Madi is my wonderful adopted child.

 

**Jackson**

she lOOKs like their kid, she acts like their kid, it's crazy

 

**Lucas**

Time travelling miracle child?

 

**Bellamy**

You guys!

 

**Jackson**

you know it's true

 

 **Jackson** _downs a shot_

 

**Lucas**

Yes my lad. Tell us.

 

**Bellamy**

Clarke doesn't see me that way.

 

**Jackson**

...omg you're the biggest idiot in the world.

 

**Bellamy**

I MEAN WE DON'T SEE EACH OTHER THAT WAY

 

**Jackson**

do you sEE HER HEART EYES? do you see _your_ heart eyes?

 

**Lucas**

BUT what the hell have you been smoking???

 

**Jackson**

idk, but i do _not_ want what he's having

 

**Bellamy**

That’s just her beautiful face.  She always looks like that.

 

**Jackson**

omg, no it's not, don't you sEE her jealousy

 

**Diyoza**

Man I knew the second I met you that you were head over heels for her. And it was pretty dark outside

 

 **Jackson** _hands bellamy an ipod_ here listen to this and you will understand clarke

[ Labrinth - Jealous ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50VWOBi0VFs)

 

**Diyoza**

Well played Jack

 

**Lucas**

I have receipts

 

 **Bellamy** _looks suspiciously at ipod_

 

**Diyoza**

We all do you guys are so obvious

 

**Jackson**

Literally your existence is a receipt

 

**Lucas**

****

What do you call this??

 

**Bellamy**

WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?

 

**Jackson**

****

 

 **Diyoza** _singing_

IS THIS LOVE IS THIS LOVE IS THIS LOVE THAT I'M FEELING

 

**Jackson**

LOOK AT HER HEART EYES SHE LOVES YOU

 

 **Diyoza** _singing_

SHE LOVES YOU YEAAAH YEAAAH YEAAAAH

 

**Bellamy**

I….Don't know where you got that picture

 

**Jackson**

Google Earth is always watching

 

 **Diyoza** _singing_

LOVE IS IN THE AIR EVERYWHERE I LOOK AROUND

 

**Bellamy**

But I have never seen what her face looks like when she hugs me....Does she really look like that??

 

**Lucas**

I told you

 

**Bellamy**

Is this?

 

**Lucas**

I have receipts

 

**Bellamy**

But.

 

 **Diyoza** _singing_

I can see it in your eyes and I can see it in your smiiihiiiiiile

 

**Bellamy**

How.

**Lucas**

Google earth is always taking pics Bellamy!!

 

 **Bellamy** _heart eyes_

 

**Jackson**

yES those are heart eyes!!

 

**Bellamy**

I...

 

**Lucas**

If you didn't want us to know you two dumdums shouldn't have made heart eyes at each other in every single turn

 

**Bellamy**

I... Should. Go, talk to her?

 

**Jackson**

Yes.

 

**Bellamy**

No!

 

**Jackson**

 

**Bellamy**

I can't.

 

**Jackson**

You cAN. She loves you. She is _in love with you_

**Bellamy**

But... Echo??

 

**Lucas**

Oh yes. Awkward this **.** Everybody has so many ships. I keep forgetting...

 

 **Jackson** _grabs lucas' hand_

Come on!

Look at Clarke's face!

 

**Bellamy**

WHAT?! I DIDN'T SEE THIS FACE EITHER??

 

**Jackson**

And nOW THAT YOU DO???

 

**Lucas**

You have eyes my boy. USE THEM!

 

**Bellamy**

That's not my Clarke. She looks so sad.

 

**Jackson**

Yeah, she's sad. she always thought you'd come back and still be in love with her

 

**Lucas**

I need Great-Great-Grandchildren, Bellamy...Although

 

**Jackson**

Madi? The possible time-traveling miracle baby?

  



End file.
